


Operazione congiunta

by AkaneMikael



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio è appena promosso alla Buoncostume e si ritrova quasi subito un caso particolare per le mani, che lo porta davanti ad Hank Voight. I due però hanno una sorta di passato insieme, perchè Antonio faceva parte di una gang ed Hank gli è stato dietro per molto a suo tempo. Adesso si ritrovano a lavorare insieme, ma che approccio avranno? E se per il caso devono andare entrambi sotto copertura insieme? Le cose possono solo complicarsi ulteriormente!





	1. Buoncostume e Antigang

**Author's Note:**

> il periodo d’ambientazione è qualche tempo prima di Chicago Fire. Antonio Dawson appena promosso alla Buoncostume si ritrova faccia a faccia per la prima volta seriamente al detective Hank Voight. Attenzione, la fic non fa parte della serie che ho scritto fino ad ora, chiamata ‘Il ghepardo e la iena’, ma comunque fa riferimento ad una fic che ho scritto lì, ovvero quella sul primissimo incontro dei due, quando Antonio faceva parte di una gang ed Hank era appena entrato nell’Antigang, la fic si chiama ‘La persona più forte’. Insomma, avevo quest’idea in testa ed originariamente non doveva andare come poi l’ho fatta andare, però alla fine mi sono lasciata andare ed ho tenuto tutto così, decidendo di fare un ‘fuori copione’. Spero che piaccia. È divisa in 3, anche se l’ultimo è più corto. Metto un capitolo a settimana circa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

OPERAZIONE CONGIUNTA

  
1\. BUONCOSTUME E ANTIGANG

  
L’operazione si sarebbe svolta fra due unità del ventunesimo.   
Si trattava di qualcosa di grosso e delicato che riguardava un giro di prostituzione gestito da una gang che spacciava droga.   
Una volta realizzato il giro di questa banda che si mascherava per una normale gang come le altre, venne naturale coinvolgere anche la buoncostume.   
Fu così che Antonio si ritrovò davanti Hank dopo una vita, probabilmente.   
Quando Antonio era diventato poliziotto nel suo distretto l’aveva incrociato diverse volte, ma non si erano mai incontrati davvero.   
Poi piano piano la fama di Hank si era fatta sentire e Antonio l’aveva evitato di proposito, mentre la delusione si faceva strada bruciante in lui.   
Aveva un bel ricordo di quel poliziotto appena promosso nell’antigang che cercava di aiutarlo. Arruolarsi nella polizia era stata una sorta di conseguenza, quell’uomo in qualche modo l’aveva aiutato, alla fine. Voleva diventare uno che faceva qualcosa per la gente disperata di strada come lui, perciò aveva perseguito quella via ed era diventato poliziotto.   
Ritrovarsi per caso nel suo stesso distretto era stato bello, in un primo momento.  
Con entusiasmo ed emozione, una stupida emozione, aveva voluto incontrarlo e dirgli grazie, poi però aveva deciso di aspettare di diventare qualcosa di più di un poliziotto di pattuglia, affinché lui fosse più fiero di lui. Hank l’aveva riconosciuto? Se l’era sempre chiesto, non aveva mai osato chiederglielo.   
Poi lentamente rimanendo lì e facendo il suo lavoro gli erano arrivate voci, sempre più voci, una peggiore dell’altra.   
Che fosse corrotto, che usasse metodi illegali, che usasse la legge per farsi i propri comodi.   
Bruciore, un bruciore inumano ed una voglia di cancellare la sua conoscenza,  quello che l’aveva legato a lui.   
Così di proposito non l’aveva voluto più incontrare nemmeno una volta promosso alla buoncostume. Gli avevano chiesto dove poteva andare, dopo essersi presto distinto nel suo lavoro.   
Quale unità?   
Sul piatto era stato messo Antigang e Buoncostume in particolare, lui aveva scelto Buoncostume.   
Non avrebbe mai potuto lavorare nell’Antigang con lui. Mai. Non dopo aver saputo tutto.   
  
Quel giorno si ritrovò per le mani un caso e durante l’indagine era saltato fuori il nome di quella gang che controllava il giro di prostituzione che aveva lui per le mani, un breve approfondimento l’aveva portato all’indagine in corso dell’unità relativa.   
Quella di Hank Voight, che nel frattempo si era fatto strada conquistando gradi.   
Fu quel giorno che si rividero davvero, che i loro occhi si ritrovarono uno davanti all’altro. Nonostante probabilmente si erano comunque visti lo stesso.   
Il caos tutt’intorno, telefoni che suonavano, voci che davano comunicazioni e lanciavano ordini, cassetti che si aprivano e si chiudevano, sedie che grattavano per terra, porte che sbattevano e poi i loro occhi piantati uno nell’altro.   
Antonio sapendo che l’antigang lavorava a quel caso aveva sperato ardentemente che non c’entrasse Hank Voight, ma lui era lì ora. Lui ad aver risposto alla richiesta di quel caso.   
I suoi occhi si piantarono su quelli di Antonio e lo trapassarono, non fecero una piega, ma lo penetrarono e lo passarono ai raggi X. Antonio si sentì denudato e a disagio, ma contrasse la mascella e strinse i pugni. Sapeva che era corrotto, lo dicevano tutti. Però era anche la persona che aveva provato ad aiutarlo quando era nei guai. Molti sentimenti contrastanti esplosero in lui in quel momento ed in un nano secondo dovette decidere se dirgli qualcosa a proposito o far finta di nulla.   
Secondi troppo brevi.  
“Vediamo come va alla fine…”  
Si disse velocemente, sperando ardentemente di essere smentito e realizzare che era a posto e che tutti gli altri si sbagliavano.   
\- Allora state dietro a questi qua? - Chiese Antonio andando al sodo, cercando di riprendersi e ricordarsi le cose importanti e pratiche. Per un momento credette che Hank gli facesse un cenno per fargli capire che si ricordava di lui e che era fiero, ma non era ancora convinto di volerlo. Se era corrotto non voleva nulla da lui, questa era la verità.   
La delusione poteva essere peggio di qualunque altra cosa.   
Hank annuì.   
\- Sì, ci sto dietro da mesi, adesso le indagini hanno avuto un’escalation. Che avessero anche un giro di prostituzione in mano non lo sapevamo prima di ora, ma in questo caso possiamo tentare un’operazione. -   
Hank però andando subito al sodo gli dimostrò che forse non si ricordava oppure se se lo ricordava, non gliene fregava poi così tanto evidentemente.   
Antonio pensò che fosse meglio così.   
\- Di che genere? Infiltrare una donna nel giro non è facile come sembra, ma si può provare… - Hank annuì ascoltando il suo parere, poi però lo fermò piegando la testa di lato, aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò circospetto, come se lo valutasse.   
\- Dì un po’… - Disse poi pensieroso. Antonio si irrigidì sentendosi a disagio a quello sguardo così particolare.   
\- Cosa? - Si fermò senza realizzare subito a cosa pensava.   
\- Di dove sei? Portoricano? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle aggrottandosi spaesato da quella improvvisa domanda.   
\- Sì, perché? -   
\- Perché loro trattano coi protettori delle prostitute, non con loro direttamente. E quasi tutti i protettori sono ispanici, latini, sudamericani. Hanno una specie di predilezione! - Antonio si fermò un istante, l’aveva colto completamente impreparato, come ritrovarsi la palla perfetta in piena area al primo minuto di gioco.   
Preso in contropiede, Antonio reagì senza rifletterci troppo:   
\- Beh, sarebbe una grossa occasione… -   
\- Non ti conoscono, non sei del nostro giro, per cui non dovresti avere problemi. -   
In un attimo realizzarono che parlavano la stessa lingua, che si capivano, che avevano una predisposizione naturale per i rischi.   
Antonio annuì mentre la sua testa si attivava sul serio, preferendo interagire con lui per lavoro e non per altro. Seppellire il passato era la cosa migliore.   
\- Sono già andato sotto copertura, non mi faccio problemi a tornarci, so gestire le situazioni. - Rispose Antonio come se dovesse vendersi meglio.   
Hank a quel punto gli scappò un sorta di sorrisino a mezz’aria, quasi invisibile.  
\- Sì, questo lo so. - Malizia? Antonio si fermò, stava per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma poi vennero interrotti da altri colleghi di Hank che arrivarono con altre informazioni su avvistamenti, così si distrassero dai loro sguardi e cominciarono a discutere con tutti su come introdursi ed agire.   
  
Ci misero poco ad organizzare tutto, fu così che Antonio microfonato e seguito a distanza da Hank e soci, si introdusse ad uno della banda che cercavano di fermare da tempo.   
Quella era la loro grande occasione, lo sapevano tutti.   
\- Sei sicuro che questo detective così giovane e fresco di promozione sia in grado di gestire una cosa così importante? - Chiese il collega seduto vicino ad Hank. Questi lo ignorò completamente senza staccare lo sguardo penetrante dalla figura di Antonio che andava spavaldo con l’aggancio.   
\- Lo stiamo per scoprire. - Disse rauco.   
\- Come lo stiamo per scoprire? Pensavo che lo conoscessi! Stiamo affidando ad uno qualunque un’operazione molto importante! - Gli fece notare l’altro. Hank sospirò seccato e lo zittì con un gesto sbrigativo della mano.   
Avevano perso il contatto visivo, perciò dovevano concentrarsi solo su quel che sentivano.   
  
Antonio entrò in quella che era la loro base degli affari, venne introdotto ad uno dei referenti, sicuramente non il capo in persona.   
Aveva detto d’avere un affare da proporgli, si era creato un’identità credibile con dei precedenti di un certo tipo, adescamento, aggressione, rapina.   
I tirapiedi della banda erano giovani disadattati raccolti dal solito quartiere, ma facevano tutti capo ad alcuni giovani più grandi che gestivano gli affari in modo più serio. Grazie a questo sistema infatti si stavano ingrandendo.   
Lo scopo era convincere i referenti, che erano un via di mezzo fra i ragazzini manovalanza e il capo che sicuramente era quello più adulto che manovrava le cose.   
Una volta nel giro, avrebbe trovato il modo di attirare l’attenzione ed arrivare al gran capo e raccogliere prove schiaccianti per sgominare tutto il traffico.   
Antonio era sicuro di sé e spavaldo, stava per introdursi come affarista e portare nel giro altre nuove ragazze, quando il giovane di probabilmente poco più di venti anni, lo guardò con aria critica, fissandolo da capo a piedi come se invece che un socio, fosse merce.   
Antonio si sentì passato ai Raggi X e capì immediatamente il tipo di sguardo che gli aveva lanciato.   
\- Ti ha mandato Chiko? - Chiese subito come se aspettasse qualcuno di particolare. Antonio non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse e cosa intendesse, ma ovviamente come sempre cavalcò l’onda e seguendo l’intuizione del momento, stette al gioco.   
\- Sì, mi ha detto di venire qua per un lavoro. - La mise giù vaga per vedere di cosa si trattava.   
Hank, dalla macchina, si raddrizzò attento e cupo.   
\- Attieniti al piano, Dawson! - Disse comunicando con la trasmittente nell’orecchio.   
Ma lui, ovviamente, proseguì per la sua strada che in quel momento era improvvisazione pura.   
Il ragazzo annuì compiaciuto.   
\- Sembri esperto del mestiere, ci sai fare? Mi aveva detto che sarebbe stato uno adatto a qualunque richiesta e fascia, ora capisco cosa intendeva! - Esclamò girandogli intorno con occhio critico, ma compiaciuto.   
Antonio si sentiva in vetrina, stava davvero succedendo quello che pensava?   
Che fare? Tornare al piano e vendergli delle ragazze con la clausola di dover essere lui il tramite fra le trattative e prendere una percentuale, oppure vendere sé stesso?   
\- Dawson, non farlo. - Disse Hank ancora, questa volta più deciso.   
\- Beh, che mi dici? Non mi ha spiegato molto Chiko, mi ha detto di venire e basta! - Il ragazzo a quel punto gli piazzò la mano nel pacco e lo palpeggiò a fondo per capire come era messo là sotto, Antonio saltò e si irrigidì istintivamente, gli afferrò il polso e stava per tirargli un pugno, mentre Hank non capiva se doveva intervenire o cosa, perché non vedeva da fuori.   
\- Devo testare la merce, ma vedo che sei messo bene anche in quel senso! - Con questo lo lasciò con sollievo di Antonio che stava mandando tutto a quel paese.   
\- Ok, vogliamo parlare di affari oppure vuoi testare la profondità della mia gola? - Chiese per far capire che succedeva, come per intendere di stare in guardia. Hank imprecò alzando gli occhi al cielo, sapeva bene delle molestie che aveva ricevuto da ragazzo, quando aveva cercato di tirarli via dalla strada.   
Era felice che poi se la fosse cavato da solo, però non voleva questo per lui ora, anche se non era parte della sua vita, non lo conosceva e non sapeva nulla di lui. Sapeva quel che bastava. Veniva dai bassi fondi e si era messo in piedi, era un ispirazione che sperava di trasmettere anche ad Erin.  
Sarebbe stato come ripulirla bene dalla droga e qualche anno dopo metterla in un giro di spacciatori sotto copertura.   
\- Ti sai anche difendere, mi sembra… meglio per tutti. - Disse a quel punto il ragazzo lasciandolo andare, annuì ancora compiaciuto ed infine si decise.   
\- Abbiamo delle richieste che sto cercando di soddisfare, non è facile trovare la persona giusta per questo genere. Ho dei clienti uomini che vogliono dei giovani come te, non minorenni, non bambini. Giovani. Se ci stai, puoi avere molti clienti. Ci dividiamo la paga, noi ci assicuriamo che tu torni interno e ti mandiamo i clienti, il pagamento viene fatto direttamente a noi così tu non incorrerai mai in guai legali. Noi poi paghiamo quello che ti spetta. È una società. - Spiegò alla sua maniera come se fosse conveniente per tutti.   
Antonio rise sarcastico.   
\- E fammi indovinare, la percentuale maggiore va a voi, ovviamente. - L’altro non si scompose, si accese una sigaretta e senza nemmeno confermare, alzò il mento.   
\- Ci stai? - Antonio ci pensò. Entrare nei panni di una prostituta era tutta un’altra cosa. Sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e annuì. Il rischio si era alzato di molto, ma alla fine valeva la pena, ne era sicuro.   
Hank non disse nulla, scosse il capo già furioso, ma rimase in ascolto del resto della conversazione che spiegava le modalità tecniche.   
  
Una volta tornati in centrale, Hank mandò via tutti gli altri dicendo di aspettarlo di sopra, trattenne Antonio per un braccio e lo spinse contro una parete del garage dove organizzavano le missioni e portavano i prigionieri.   
Lo puntò col dito e gli si piazzò davanti a poca distanza, Hank era furioso ed Antonio improvvisamente realizzò quanto affascinante fosse in quel momento. Si diede dell’idiota, ma alzò le mani e cercò di difendersi facendo il sostenuto.   
\- Senti, so che non era questo il piano, ma ho dovuto improvvisare! -   
\- E se dopo è arrivato quello che aspettavano ed ha mangiato la foglia? - Antonio allargò le braccia sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Mi chiederà spiegazioni ed io mi inventerò qualcosa. -   
Hank picchiò il palmo della mano contro il muro a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, senza intimidirlo davvero. Al contrario riuscì a piacergli anche di più.   
\- Ascolta, io so come funziona quel mondo. E lo sai anche tu. - Silenzio. Ecco come spegnere Hank Voight. - Fidati, so come rigirarli. Dobbiamo solo reggere il gioco finché non arriviamo al capo, registriamo le trattative e li facciamo fuori. - La mise giù semplice, ma Hank era ancora esasperato, aveva  ancora una gran voglia di ucciderlo perché si era appena messo in una situazione davvero brutta.   
\- Non è così semplice, li prendiamo a trattativa conclusa, deve esserci lo scambio di soldi per la merce! In questo caso tu sei la merce, quando loro consumano i clienti non pagano te! Pagano loro! Come li becchiamo se tu non sei presente al momento del pagamento? -   
\- Beh, ma i miei nuovi capi devono pagare anche me! - Antonio era esasperante, sembrava avere risposte per tutto, ma Hank non la vedeva così facile come la voleva far sembrare lui.   
\- Dawson, dobbiamo registrare tutta l’operazione completa. Il cliente che paga per la prestazione e loro che pagano chi ha dato la prestazione. A quel punto la trattativa è completa e noi possiamo intervenire. Capisci cosa significa questo? - Antonio alzò le spalle come se fosse ovvio fin dall’inizio.   
\- Ma certo, ci deve essere il giro di soldi, l’ho capito. - Hank scosse il capo esasperato.   
\- Il cliente paga una parte prima ed una parte dopo. Nel mentre consuma. - Solo a quel punto Antonio realizzò cosa significava ed imprecò guardando di lato sentendosi improvvisamente nella merda, tornato indietro nel tempo a quando faceva il corriere per quella gang che spacciava droga. A quando il capo banda lo usava come sfogatoio e gli faceva di tutto.   
Aveva giurato di non subire più quel genere di cose, era diventato forte, aveva imparato la boxe, aveva fatto palestra, si era iscritto coi soldi di Hank di quella sera, quando gli aveva detto di andarsene dalla città e di uscirne.   
Ed ora doveva tornare in quel mondo perché non aveva riflettuto prima di agire, come sempre?   
\- Ok, lascia stare. Sparisci dalla circolazione. Troveremo un altro da infiltrare e questa volta come cliente davvero. Queste cose si fanno così nell’antigang, Antonio. - Antonio rimase colpito dal tono più basso con cui aveva parlato ma soprattutto dal fatto che l’avesse chiamato per nome.   
Così si girò di scatto capendo improvvisamente che non voleva chiamarsi fuori, non ne voleva sapere. Voleva andare fino in fondo, anche se non aveva bene idea del motivo.   
\- Ti conoscono? Qualcuno di quelli là ha mai avuto a che fare con te? - Chiese impetuoso come se avesse un’illuminazione.  
Hank non capendo subito dove volesse andare a parare di preciso, rispose:  
\- No, non ancora. - Antonio annuì battendo le mani come se fosse ovvio.   
\- Lo farai tu. - Hank lo fissò senza capire. - Il cliente! Vai e mi richiedi. Sarai disposto a pagare benissimo perché sei esigente, vuoi delle pratiche particolari, loro per i soldi che proporrai ti faranno passare avanti a qualunque altro cliente. Faremo finta di fare quello che dobbiamo, poi concludiamo l’affare insieme davanti a loro e quando loro pagano me, il gioco è fatto. -   
Per Antonio era facile, una passeggiata. Ed improvvisamente eccitante e divertente.   
Farlo con lui era tutta un’altra cosa, sicuramente molto meglio.   
Hank rimase di sasso alla velocità di progettazione e di cambiamento di programma e fu anche esterrefatto dalla soluzione effettivamente perfetta.   
Se non per il dettaglio che quel ragazzo lo disturbava parecchio, non capiva perché.   
Aveva cercato di aiutarlo quando era nella gang, non aveva mai creduto di riuscirci e l’aveva pagato per andarsene, sperando che ne uscisse. Non l’aveva più visto in giro e si era chiesto se fosse morto o se ce l’avesse fatta, fino a quando l’aveva visto in polizia ed era rimasto incredibilmente felice. Felice come non era mai stato.   
Ed era sempre stato felice di incrociarlo, così felice che aveva dovuto mascherare con fatica il sentimento dietro all’indifferenza.   
Non l’aveva mai lasciato indifferente, in realtà. Mai. Dal primo istante.   
Quella voglia di aiutare lui, proprio lui fra tanti. Forse aveva visto la sua luce, una luce che cercavano di spegnere. Ed ora era lì davanti a lui, quella luce, che brillava in modo incredibile.   
Bello, maledettamente bello, si disse.   
Non seppe confutare quel piano, così anche se titubante, accettò.   
Era azzardato introdurne due della polizia, però sicuramente era più sicuro così per Antonio.   
Gli diede una pacca sul braccio tutto entusiasta.   
\- Vedrai che andrà bene. - Disse sicuro. Hank lo voleva sperare, ma nella sua esperienza c’era sempre qualcosa che non andava.   



	2. Fino in fondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio ed Hank non si conoscono ancora bene e non sanno quanto possono fidarsi, ma a questo punto non si torna indietro. L'operazione è troppo importante e vale la pena affrontare ogni rischio. Ma è solo per questo che non si tirano indietro nemmeno quando le cose si complicano ulteriormente, o c'è dell'altro?

2\. FINO IN FONDO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank104.jpg)

  
Non era stato molto difficile introdursi come cliente, seguendo l’indicazione di Antonio aveva richiesto delle pratiche specifiche dimostrando di essere uno abituato a giri del genere.   
Mostrato subito la prima parte del pagamento in contanti, avevano chiamato subito Antonio che era venuto per cominciare quel nuovo lavoro.   
Hank era lì all’angolo della strada dove si facevano gli affari con quella gang, aveva già registrato la prima parte della trattativa.   
Il referente di Antonio gli diede delle chiavi e gli disse che c’era una camera che l’aspettava con quel tipo.   
\- Quanto sono sicuro? Devo sapere se devo difendermi o se posso stare tranquillo. - Disse guardingo per il tipo losco che sembrava essere Hank nella sua giacca in pelle e l’aria impaziente e cupa.   
Il ragazzo lo spinse dicendo di non preoccuparsi.   
\- La tua incolumità interessa più a noi che a te, certa merce è difficile da trovare! - Antonio lo trovò sibillino e non capendo cosa intendeva, lo guardò torvo. - C’è chi ti guarda e comunque ci tuteliamo con delle microcamere che riprendono tutto. - Antonio spalancò gli occhi.   
\- Mi registrate mentre trombo coi clienti? - Chiese stupito. Il gestore rise schernendolo.   
\- Coi filmati migliori ci ricaviamo un bel po’ di soldi, anche di quelli ti va una percentuale, perciò meglio esegui e meglio è per te. - A quel punto Antonio capì che era davvero fregato, ma davvero tanto.   
“Voight mi ucciderà!” Pensò senza sapere se fosse il caso di mandare tutto all’aria o no.   
Insomma, il giro era davvero grande e difficile da far fuori proprio perché si tutelavano come altri non facevano. Avevano l’occasione della vita, non era il caso di lasciar perdere così facilmente. Ormai erano arrivati a quel punto e comunque uscirne ora era più difficile a dirsi che a farsi. Non avevano ancora prove concrete della loro attività criminosa, se interveniva la squadra per aiutarli avrebbero fatto un ridicolo buco nell’acqua pregiudicando qualunque altro tentativo in futuro. Ed uscirne da soli senza scoprirsi poliziotti era impossibile, visto che c’erano dei gorilla ad ogni piano.   
Alla fine Antonio decise anche per lui.   
“E che sarà mai una scopata davanti alle videocamere? Basterà distruggere i video prima che chiunque altro li veda. Insomma, non è che mi dispiaccia farmelo. Che sia corrotto o meno, è un tipo fisicamente intrigante. Per il resto non me lo devo mica sposare, solo scopare. Posso farlo. Ed io non sono un brutto partito, si sacrificherà come me!”  
Antonio passò davanti ad Hank e gli fece un cenno senza troppo entusiasmo. Hank lo guardò e lo seguì su per le scale della pensione che usavano per gli affari di quel tipo.  
Hank era già entrato nella camera, Antonio stava per chiudere quando vide un energumeno piazzarsi proprio davanti alla sua porta.   
Gli fece l’occhiolino allegro, poi si chiuse dentro. In due secondi doveva impedirgli di mandare tutto a monte e non avendo idea di dove fossero le microcamere e di come fossero, ovvero se fossero solo per riprendere immagini o anche voci, improvvisò come faceva sempre.   
Gli andò davanti veloce e sinuoso, gli mise le braccia al collo e mentre Hank impallidiva con l’aria da ‘sei impazzito’, attaccò la bocca giocando subito con la sua lingua. Mentre si occupava di lui, abilmente disattivò le microspie che avevano addosso per evitare che qualcuno dei loro capisse cosa succedeva.   
Hank rimase braccia lungo i fianchi ed aria spiazzata, non rispose propriamente al bacio, si limitò a non coprirlo di pugni. Antonio scivolò con la lingua lungo la sua guancia ed arrivò all’orecchio che leccò facendolo rabbrividire. A quel punto, gli sussurrò piano:  
\- Siamo nella merda. - Hank capì cosa era appena successo e sebbene l’eccitazione stava già salendo, lo cinse con le braccia intorno alla vita assecondandolo.   
\- Ci registrano? - Antonio annuì.   
\- E fuori c’è un mostro che ci controlla. - Non solo dovevano fare ‘sonoramente’ finta, ma dovevano fare completamente sul serio.   
\- Quando tutto questo finirà, ti ucciderò. - Mormorò prendendogli a sua volta il lobo fra i denti, mentre le mani di Antonio scivolavano sulla sua schiena possente e poi davanti, sul petto. Lo carezzò fino a far scivolare via la sua giacca.   
\- L’operazione non era completa, non potevamo mandare tutto a monte ormai. E sparire senza rivelare che è un’indagine della polizia è impossibile. - Spiegò il suo ragionamento mentre lo spogliava. - Perciò ora lo faremo. -   
Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Non so nemmeno che diavolo ho chiesto quando ho detto le cose che mi hai detto di dire. - Antonio gli aveva specificato la richiesta, ma parlando in codice non aveva idea di cosa significasse. Antonio rise dopo avergli aperto la camicia che fece scivolare anch’essa lungo le braccia.   
\- Puoi usarmi come ti pare, legarmi, schiaffeggiarmi senza esagerare, cortesemente. Quando mi prendi, non puoi essere gentile. - Continuò spiegando divertito.   
\- Per te è un gioco? - Chiese Hank cominciando a seccarsi.   
Aveva tenuto a bada quel lato di sé con una certa bravura, ora veniva lui e mandava tutto al diavolo. Come osava?   
Beh, peggio per lui: almeno quella soddisfazione -in ogni senso- se la sarebbe presa.   
\- Non devi preoccuparti per me. Sono stato iniziato a questo lato delle cose da molto tempo. - Hank lo guardò perplesso mentre con le dita trafficava con la sua cintura, guardandolo da vicino senza baciarlo di nuovo. Malizioso e caldo, molto caldo. - Tanto che ho imparato ad apprezzarlo. - Con questo Hank capì che Antonio non era solo stato abusato da ragazzino, ma poi aveva anche imparato a praticare e ad apprezzare.   
\- Sei gay? - Chiese mentre si inginocchiava davanti a lui togliendogli i jeans ed insieme gli slip. Hank aprì la bocca mentre lo guardava da sopra.   
\- Bisessuale. Faccio tutto quel che mi pare con chiunque. - Poi, la sua lingua finì sulla sua erezione ed ogni cosa scivolò facilmente via.   
Hank gettò la testa all’indietro mentre accompagnava la sua contro di sé. Antonio ridacchiò alzando lo sguardo dopo che lo sentì eccitarsi e volerlo con parecchio piacere.   
\- E mi pare che anche per te è così. - Hank voleva dargli un pugno, poi si ricordò che poteva essere brutale e  decise di approfittare, lo prese, lo alzò e lo spinse sul letto.   
Antonio lo guardò sorpreso mentre prendeva la cintura dai jeans, l’unica cosa che aveva per legarlo.   
\- Ho passato del tempo ad evitare tutto questo con tutto me stesso. E ci sono riuscito molto bene. - Antonio ridacchiò sfilandosi la maglia e rimanendo a torso nudo, mentre i tatuaggi che aveva si rivelavano insieme al suo corpo atletico.   
\- Fino ad oggi. - Disse vittorioso come se fosse merito suo. Gli piaceva pensare che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile con altri, chissà poi perché.   
Hank salì sul letto a cavalcioni su di lui, deciso. Sentì la sua erezione dura strofinarsi addosso mentre gli prendeva le mani e con sicurezza le metteva sopra la testa. Legò insieme i polsi alla spalliera del letto, poi scese in basso, gli afferrò i pantaloni e strattonò con poca gentilezza, come gli aveva detto di essere.   
\- Adesso ti prenderai le tue responsabilità. - Per quanto ne sapeva chi li stava registrando, potevano stare recitando una qualche parte, spesso fra cliente e prostituta nascevano spontanee giochi di parti e non era strano che senza concordarsi prima, recitassero qualcosa.   
Antonio spinse il bacino verso l’alto aiutandolo a sfilargli tutto, Hank non se lo fece ripetere e quando l’ebbe spogliato del tutto, lo guardò con uno sguardo pericoloso che brillava.   
\- Forse sei più abituato di quel che sembri. - Insinuò Antonio legato.   
\- A fare sesso di questo genere? - si leccò le labbra divertito, malizioso e provocatorio. Rischioso come sempre.   
\- Ad approfittare degli altri, delle situazioni… - Hank capì cosa intendeva, non servì specificasse a livello lavorativo. Gli occhi gli brillarono pericolosi ed un moto di rabbia e fastidio per quel che aveva insinuato, lo invase tanto che si chinò su di lui, gli prese un capezzolo fra i denti e tirò senza complimenti. Antonio si lamentò ritrovandosi poco dopo coperto di brividi.   
Era incredibilmente piacevole. Non il momento del dolore, quello successivo. Il calore si espandeva subito dalla parte lesa ed era strano.   
Hank scese sul suo ventre leccando la sua pelle liscia, aveva un corpo perfetto e già così gli stava dando alla testa. Come sarebbe uscito da quella camera, poi? Come avrebbe fatto a meno di quello?  
Negarselo da una vita per la consapevolezza di essere predisposto, trovare la persona giusta con cui realizzare ogni recondito desiderio e poi doverne fare a meno.   
Forse era l’ideale, si disse mentre con le dita affondava i fianchi e scivolava giù graffiandolo senza usare violenza sul serio.   
Antonio inarcò ancora il torace verso di lui.   
Così si sarebbe tolto lo sfizio e poi non ci avrebbe mai più pensato.   
\- Mi sa che non sono l’unico ad avere lati poco puliti. - Antonio si aggrottò senza capire.   
\- Perché mi piace scopare con gli uomini? Questo è poco pulito? - Chiese seccato. Hank sorrise soddisfatto, ma gli diede uno schiaffo sulla natica, di lato. Antonio sussultò e poi sospirò istintivamente.   
\- Intendevo questo. - I due si guardarono con sguardi intensi, eccitati e significativi.   
\- Questo cosa? - Chiese ancora fingendo di non capire solo per riceverne un altro.   
Hank ridacchiò malefico e gliene diede un altro, sempre con una forza accettabile, il necessario per dargli una strana scarica d’adrenalina. Antonio aveva le gambe aperte ed i piedi puntati per sollevare il bacino tutte le volte che voleva qualcosa di più. Ed ora era di nuovo sollevato.   
\- Queste pratiche alternative. Questo è il tuo lato poco pulito. Io, magari, approfitto di certe situazioni quando mi sembra giusto. - Antonio voleva discutere su cosa fosse giusto per lui, ma invece si ritrovò a chiedergli ben altro.   
\- Pensi di succhiarlo prima che vengo da solo? - Questa richiesta così diretta creò non pochi problemi ad Hank che imprecò e scosse la testa.   
“Al diavolo, a questo punto vado fino in fondo. Dopo cancellerò tutto, ma adesso è mio.” Decise di non perdere più tempo dietro a domande su cosa fosse meglio e fin dove dovesse spingersi. Non aveva scelta, a quel punto. Avrebbe dovuto evitarlo dall’inizio, ma mandare a monte un’operazione della polizia sarebbe stato un vero peccato. Del resto bastava fare sesso e poi cancellare tutte le prove dell’avvenuto. Che problemi c’erano?   
Dopo averglielo guardato e desiderato, Hank lo prese in mano, lo leccò ed infine lo avvolse fra le labbra.   
Antonio continuò a spingere nella sua bocca e a chiedere di più, mentre le dita di Hank affondavano nei fianchi e scivolavano giù sulle cosce per prendere di più e dargli di più.   
Quando lo fece, lo sentì tendersi e gemere più forte, completamente trasportato dal piacere che stava avendo.   
Si staccò prima di farlo venire, lo lasciò sospeso nel nulla senza toccarlo per un momento, lo guardò sporgersi teso verso di sé, ogni muscolo in evidenza, il viso così carico d’eccitazione, così come la sua erezione dritta. Si masturbò guardando quella visione così sensuale, poi Antonio tornò a chiederglielo.   
\- Cazzo, scopami! - nessuno dei due avrebbe pensato di finire così, entrando lì dentro.   
Perdersi fino a quel punto, volerlo contro ogni ragionevolezza.   
Il totale non controllo.   
Per Antonio non ci fu verso e nemmeno per Hank. I due si guardarono significativi, come a dire se ne era sicuro, oh sì che lo era. A quel punto lo era, dannazione.   
\- Ci saranno dei preservativi. - Disse Antonio ricordandosi delle usanze più tipiche fra cliente e prostituta. In ogni caso era bene tutelarsi visto che stava facendo sesso con uno di cui non sapeva se fidarsi davvero o no.   
Hank si stese su di lui e cercò nel cassetto accanto al letto, Antonio voltò la testa e assaporò quello sfiorarsi di corpi, fremendo per poterlo toccare anche lui. Si spinse ed Hank sorrise malizioso. Preso il preservativo, girò il volto prima di sollevarsi e lo guardò da lì, così vicino tanto da svenire. Aprì la bocca e gli sfiorò la sua con la lingua. Antonio gli venne incontro, si trovarono dando vita ad un bacio di quelli particolarmente spinti, carichi di un trasporto che durò un bel po’.   
Poi Hank si raddrizzò, si mise il preservativo, prese le gambe di Antonio e se le avvolse intorno alla vita, infine lo guardò per capire se era sicuro che arrivasse fino a quel punto o se preferisse che facesse finta.   
Non servirono parole, Antonio capì quel riguardo finale e lo apprezzò, stupito che l’avesse. Infine annuì.   
Hank così affondò in lui con una spinta forte. Antonio aprì la bocca e inarcò la schiena tendendo i muscoli in particolare delle braccia bloccate.   
Hank diede una seconda spinta deciso entrando fino in fondo senza troppi riguardi.   
\- Liberami, liberami ti prego. - Mormorò al suo orecchio. Hank lo fece senza esitare, così si ritrovò le sue braccia intorno al collo che l’attiravano a sé e lo stringevano.   
Dopo che si fu abituato ed ebbe cominciato a rilassarsi stringendo di meno, Hank iniziò a muoversi in lui.   
Ad ogni spinta andava meglio, scivolava più facilmente e poteva aumentare il ritmo. Presto l’intensità fu sconvolgente, così come i loro gemiti sinceri, misti fra le mille sensazioni violente che provavano.   
\- Sì, sì… così… - Continuò a chiedere Antonio dopo aver trovato quel punto che lo faceva godere sempre. Hank premette lì più forte, come voleva lui.   
Lo vide raggiungere l’orgasmo e pensò che come filmato, quello, doveva essere venuto piuttosto bene.   
“Quasi quasi distruggerlo è un peccato.” Pensò realizzando che avrebbe potuto tenerlo per uso personale.   
Le sue braccia lo strinsero, la sua bocca si chiuse sul suo orecchio e fu presto il turno di Hank di svuotarsi in lui e raggiungere l’apice del piacere con un’altra spinta possente.   
La sua voce roca e bassa si levò contro il suo orecchio, infine si accasciò su di lui rilassandosi di schianto.   
Antonio lo tenne a sé, abbracciandolo. I corpi sudati ed ansimanti, i sensi impazziti e loro ancora allacciati.   
Non dissero nulla, non fecero nulla. Rimasero così, abbracciati, a capire cosa avevano appena fatto e a cercare di tornare in loro. 


	3. Il confine dell'accettabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si chiude una parentesi strana a cui nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato prima di quel momento e che sicuramente pensano rimarrà sapolta per sempre. Impossibile, a quel tempo, prevedere che poi sarebbero diventati colleghi ed anche amici.

3\. IL CONFINE DELL’ACCETTABILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank101.png)

  
Si rivestirono fingendo facilmente di non conoscersi, l’imbarazzo dopo quanto fatto non era difficile da mimare.   
Quando l’eccitazione scemava, rimaneva la consapevolezza d’aver fatto qualcosa da cui forse non si tornava indietro.   
Difficile in ogni caso da gestire.   
Entrambi preferirono concentrarsi sul resto dell’operazione, così appena fuori dalla camera e lontani dall’occhio guardingo del gorilla, riattivarono le trasmittenti che avevano spento per ovvie ragioni. Comunicarono alla squadra di tenersi pronti, infine tornarono dal responsabile per concludere l’operazione. Antonio finse di disinteressarsi al pagamento di Hank, il quale lo eseguì senza battere ciglio in contanti e registrando il tutto. Finse di andarsene in attesa del via libero di Antonio, venne raggiunto dal suo partner che gli consegnò pistola e distintivo e rimasero lì.   
Il via arrivò poco dopo, Antonio venne pagato subito nella misura stabilita e dopo aver registrato anche quello, disse la parola concordata.   
A quel punto entrarono in scena Hank e la sua squadra, fermarono tutto, fecero i primi arresti e presero sotto sequestro l’intera pensione, dove si svolgevano tutti i loro loschi affari di vario genere, non solo trattative sessuali.   
Un’operazione conclusa con successo.   
Hank finse di arrestare anche Antonio per evitare di bruciargli una possibile buona copertura per il futuro, lo prese in custodia facendo una deviazione in quella che era la sala comando della gang, dove un computer riceveva tutti i filmati delle camere che registravano le prestazioni. Sapendo cosa cercare, lo trovò senza grosse difficoltà.   
Controllò che i filmati fossero conservati in un hard disk esterno e lo prese infilandoselo in tasca, da quelli avrebbe estratto il proprio per poi consegnare gli altri come prove per aggravare l’accusa.   
Fatto questo uscì, fece l’occhiolino ad Antonio che aspettava fingendo di essere davvero una prostituta arrestata, lo prese per il braccio e lo tirò poco gentilmente verso la propria auto, ordinò al suo collega e al resto della squadra di non trascurare nulla e portarli tutti dentro, infine andò avanti.  
  
Antonio seduto dietro la sua auto brontolò per le manette che gli aveva messo davvero.   
\- Potevi fare finta! - Hank, da davanti, lo guardò divertito dallo specchietto retrovisore.   
\- Non pensavo ti dessero fastidio! - Antonio capì che era un’allusione alla pratica che avevano svolto con piacere. Con molto piacere. - Non ti sei lamentato prima. Anzi. - Rincarò. Antonio diede un calcio contro il sedile del guidatore e lo insultò.   
\- Hai preso? - Chiese invece riferendosi ai video. Hank annuì colpendosi la tasca. - Fa sparire tutto quello che ci riguarda. Se scopro che l’hai tenuto per ricattarmi ed usarlo contro di me ricorda che è compromettente tanto per me quanto per te! - Iniziò a minacciarlo sperando di non ritrovarsi nei guai per quello. Hank rise amaro poi guardandolo sempre attraverso lo specchietto, disse:   
\- Per chi mi prendi? -   
Antonio rise allo stesso modo.   
\- Non vuoi che ti risponda! - Hank a quel punto, seccato, deviò dalla centrale e si fermò in un vicolo laterale, particolarmente buio ma ben lontano dalla zona dell’operazione.   
Scese e chiuse la portiera sbattendo, aprì quella di Antonio, lo prese per il braccio e lo fece scendere bruscamente, lo girò contro la macchina dove lo sbatté senza complimenti ed in lui un sentimento ambivalente prese forma.  
Da un lato credette di starsela per vedere brutta, che la sua fama fosse anche peggio di quella che aveva sentito. Dall’altro ricordava ancora troppo bene quello che era successo in camera e l’eccitazione riaffiorò facilmente.   
Hank gli tolse le manette e lo girò verso di sé, tornando ad appoggiarlo alla macchina con poca gentilezza, gli si piazzò davanti togliendogli lo spazio vitale, ma ancora non lo toccava col proprio corpo. Antonio non si mosse, non respirò per qualche secondo, si guardarono tesi, seri all’ombra di quel vicolo puzzolente e buio.   
\- Perché non mi dici quello che hai in testa una volta per tutte? - Antonio scosse il capo.   
\- Sono fatti miei cosa penso di te! -   
\- Allora ti dico io cosa penso. - Antonio lo guardò sorpreso, era davvero arrabbiato e non capiva perché ci tenesse tanto al suo parere. - Penso che eri troppo esperto e troppo disposto a fare quelle cose, stasera. - Antonio si rabbuiò capendo l’insinuazione e lo spinse.   
\- Che vuoi dire? - In un attimo il proprio passato non proprio edulcorante lo investì, aveva minacciato di farlo per tutta la giornata, ora era lì.   
Hank lo spinse a sua volta di nuovo contro l’auto, però non gli si premette addosso.   
\- Non esiste che tu sei capace di improvvisare certe cose ed essere disposto a farle così senza battere ciglio. - Antonio scosse il capo senza capire, stava andando a fuoco per la rabbia e l’umiliazione di quel ricordo cancellato non tanto bene, quel passato dove si era trovato a fare altre cose.   
\- Perché no? Sono nella Buoncostume, conosco il gergo, le richieste, i modi di dire e di fare, so come ci si comporta! - Si giustificò capendo che non avrebbe dovuto. Hank allora si avvicinò, si premette su di lui, lo prese per un braccio mentre l’altra mano corse prepotente fra le sue gambe a prendergli l’inguine gonfio e stringerlo.   
\- Perché ti è piaciuto troppo, per essere solo uno che sapeva come funzionano queste cose e basta. - Antonio trattenne il fiato e rimase con la bocca aperta, carico di quell’eccitazione che non era ancora riuscito a domare. Si prese alla sua giacca, ma non lo respinse, niente pugni o calci. Lo tenne lì, colto da quell’irrefrenabile impulso di rifare tutto di nuovo.   
Hank gli guardò la bocca aperta e gli delineò deciso tutta la sua erezione attraverso i jeans stretti, carezzandolo con insistenza e con tutta la mano.   
\- Ti è piaciuto molto e ti piace ancora. - Avvicinò la bocca alla sua, facendogli assaggiare quel bacio che era chiaro lui voleva. Antonio non si mosse, ma era difficile.   
\- Anche a te è piaciuto molto, mi pare. -   
\- Ma tu ne sapevi troppo. L’hai già fatto in passato, vero? - Gli sfiorò le labbra. Antonio capiva ben poco. - Quella volta da ragazzo hai insinuato che gli adulti erano tutti uguali, volevano tutti il sesso. Ci hai provato con me per convincermi a lasciarti in pace. Lo ricordo bene. Io volevo aiutarti, volevo che facessi il mio informatore, tu no. -   
Antonio ricordava tutto molto bene, sapendo che anche lui non l’aveva dimenticato uno strano senso di piacere e di gioia lo investì e per un momento volle credere che non era davvero corrotto.   
\- Cosa vuoi sapere, Voight? - Chiese diretto, respirandolo, quasi baciandolo. La sua mano lo toccava ancora attraverso i jeans e lui non ne poteva più, stringevano troppo. Andò alla sua cintura, che prima aveva stretto intorno ai suoi polsi per legarlo, gliela slacciò e lentamente gli aprì anche i jeans senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso: - vuoi rifarlo? È questo che sei diventato tu? Uno che approfitta delle situazioni anche andando oltre la legge che dovrebbe servire? -   
Hank voleva picchiarlo per l’insinuazione, però era vero. Tecnicamente era quel genere di persona, che per la giusta causa faceva di tutto, anche calpestare il limite della legalità. Si era sempre giustificato con la ‘giusta causa’.   
Prendeva mazzette dalle gang per controllarle meglio, ci si facevano favori a vicenda ed in questo modo Chicago era meno peggio di ieri, non era pulita, ma li controllava sufficientemente. E i soldi delle mazzette li usava per aiutare quei poveracci fuori dal sistema che non avevano l’aiuto di nessuno.   
Ma questo nessuno lo sapeva, nessuno l’avrebbe saputo.   
E picchiava i criminali anche se non poteva, quando sapeva cosa avevano fatto, quando li interrogava e non parlavano. Sì, lo faceva. Ma erano dei bastardi e lo meritavano.   
Lo guardò senza sapere cosa fare, renderlo parte del proprio mondo o allontanarlo?   
Entrambi avevano i loro fantasmi, era vero.   
Anche Antonio aveva i suoi e forse non li aveva superati bene.   
\- Siamo quel che siamo, facciamo quel che facciamo e soprattutto abbiamo il passato che abbiamo. - Concluse serafico, rauco, le labbra sempre sulle sue mentre Antonio era arrivato alla sua erezione, sotto ai pantaloni slacciati, e gliela toccava eccitandolo. - Non è questo a definirci. - Concluse per sollevarlo dal peso che sapeva aveva.   
Antonio era stato abusato in qualche modo, l’avevano costretto a fare ben più che da corriere, da ragazzino. Ed ora forse ne portava i segni, forse certe cose non ti abbandonavano più. Ne era felice? Stava bene? Cercava di dimenticarlo?   
Forse quella notte con lui l’aveva gettato in un vortice buio da cui aveva impiegato anni a scappare ed ora, per colpa sua, ci era di nuovo dentro.   
“Non lo farò annegare, volevo aiutarlo quella volta, gli ho dato dei soldi per andarsene, lui li ha usati per uscirne in qualche modo. Ma lo aiuterò ancora meglio oggi.” Prima di farlo, però, prima di aiutarlo allontanandolo da sé stesso, preferendo farsi odiare per non farlo diventare buio come lui, lo girò di schiena, gli abbassò i jeans e i boxer aderenti quel necessario, si leccò le dita che gli infilò dentro e Antonio si spinse con le mani contro il tetto dell’auto, si piegò e spinse i glutei sodi verso di lui, come per chiederglielo.   
Hank non disse nulla, nessuno dei due disse nulla.   
A poco più di un’ora dalla precedente, lo prese di nuovo in una maniera molto simile. Spinse veloce, deciso, più e più volte, fino a trovare quel punto, quel momento, quell’istante dove tutto girava velocemente e c’era solo un piacere osceno, rude, virile e possente.   
Antonio appoggiò la fronte all’auto e si morse il braccio per non gridare, Hank faticò a non gemere forte.   
I due vennero poco dopo uno dall’altro, gli orgasmi li colsero di nuovo, sconvolgendoli, come se fossero fatti per quello, proprio per quello.  
Hank rimase in lui qualche istante, appoggiato alla sua schiena, le labbra sul suo orecchio a respirargli contro. Antonio girò la testa e trovò la sua bocca, tirò fuori la lingua e se la fece succhiare, poi aderirono meglio e si baciarono ansimanti.   
\- Non sai le cose che ho fatto e che faccio, Antonio. E non voglio che ricadano su di te. Mai. In nessun modo. Tu ne sei uscito da quel mondo e voglio che continui a starne fuori. Resta pulito come sei ora. Il tuo calvario l’hai già passato. - Con questo, quasi con dolcezza, si separò da lui, si ricompose ed attese che Antonio, stanco e sorpreso, facesse altrettanto. Poi indicò con la testa di salire.   
\- Ti riporto in centrale per il rapporto. - Non serviva dire che avrebbero dovuto omettere alcuni dettagli dell’operazione sotto copertura.   
Antonio non disse più nulla, shoccato dalla sua stessa ammissione di essere uno davvero poco pulito.   
Lasciandolo in centrale per andare nel proprio ufficio a completare il verbale, gli lanciò uno sguardo significativo.   
“Eppure quei soldi che mi ha dato quel giorno probabilmente li aveva ottenuti illegalmente, però erano per aiutarmi. E l’hanno fatto. Con quelli sono andato in palestra, sono diventato forte, mi sono liberato di quei bastardi che mi usavano. Forse fa cose illegali davvero, ma qual è il confine dell’accettabile?”  
Confuso, Antonio andò via senza dire nulla, solo uno scambio di sguardi significativo.   
Quel confine l’avrebbe visto solo qualche tempo dopo, quando avrebbe assistito all’uso dei metodi barbari usati da Hank per aiutare suo figlio a scapito di Casey e della sua ragazza.   
Quando l’avrebbe arrestato lui stesso, in persona, con dolore, rabbia e delusione bruciante.   
Anche se poi, in seguito, sarebbe riuscito a vedere anche il resto di Hank Voight. Tutte quelle sfumature fra le ombre e le luci. Le sfumature che gli avrebbero fatto perdere la testa come per nessun altro mai.   
  
Hank, rimasto solo in ufficio, firmato il verbale appena concluso prese l’hard disk e cercò l’ultimo filmato in entrata. Lo aprì e lo guardò.   
Vide tutta la scena di lui ed Antonio che facevano sesso, si morse il labbro di nuovo eccitato. Infine lo chiuse, prese il video e lo salvò in una chiavetta, poi la prese e se la mise al sicuro dove nessuno avrebbe mai saputo niente.   
Ogni tanto, nei momenti peggiori, l’avrebbe rivista e si sarebbe sfogato da solo, come una specie di tesoro privato.  



End file.
